Finally with you edited
by sakurablossoms12
Summary: What happens when Sasuke sees Sakura on a date? This is the edited version.
1. The beginning

Okay here it is!! Sorry for not completing Karen's Birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(I wish I did). Enjoy!!

XoXoXo

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto came running to the confused girl.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura answered back in an annoyed voice. He stopped in front of her. He just stared. "No seriously! What do you want!"

"Oh, would you go on that date with me?" Naruto looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. She stared back in utter disgust.

"No way!!" She replied. Naruto's face fell. Still, he looked up with hope.

"Please," Sakura couldn't stand to see those sad eyes staring back at her.

"Well then I guess we should start heading to Ichiru's." The blond ninja's face lit up with excitement. He took Sakura's hand and dragged her to their first date. "Naruto, just don't go overboard. Okay?"

"No problemo!" He said back.

They finally arrive at the place to see Ino and Shika scarfing down bowls of ramen. The two spotted the couple.

"Hey what's up forehead!" Ino greeted Sakura with a chuckle.

"I see you've lived up to you're name, Ino-pig! With that much ramen, you could feed a herd of Narutos!!" Sakura threw the insult at the now raging Ino.

"Hey!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is such a drag." Shika said plainly. "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Shikamaru! Try to keep your jelousy in. Im here on a date with Sakura." Naruto gloated. The two girls stopped fighting. Ino was the first to speak.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard! You, with Naruto!!" Ino laughed, pointing at Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi grew red. Both embarassed and angry.

"Naruto!!" She scolded the frightened child.

"Hey! Don't beat the poor guy up!" Ino shouted. "I'm just happy that I can have Sasuke-kun."

Sakura let go of Naruto and headed out. Naruto followed her afterwards, scared to see what she was thinking about.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm fine. Now why don't we finish this date. Let's not let Ino ruin it." Sakura cheered herself up.

"Yeah!!" Naruto yelled at no one in particular.

After a few minutes, they were at the park chatting with each other. The date was going fine until a certain ninja came around.

"This was really fun, Naruto." Sakura smiled at the bubbling boy.

"Yeah." He happily said.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice was heard in the nearby woods. "What are you and Sakura doing here?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked dumbly. "I'm on a date with Sakura. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Sasuke came out of the darkness. "Sakura, I need you to come with me."

"W-why" She was trying to grasp his words.

"Tsunade-sama needs your medic skills." Sasuke searched for his words.

"Ok, if it's sensei's orders, I have to go." Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and followed Sasuke into the woods.

"Why does Tsunade need me in the hospital?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"She doesn't." Sasuke said, not looking at her.

Sakura wore a confused look on her face. "Then why did you call me."

"..." Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She stared back.

"Why?" She asked again, demanding an answer.

"Because-" Sasuke started.

"Because what?" Sakura stood there, tapping her foot on the branch of the tree.

"Because I couldn't stand you being happy." Sasuke looked down.

"You didn't want me to be happy?" Sakura stood there, confused as ever.

"I do! Just not with Naruto." His voice faded to a slight mumble.

"Then who do you want me to be happy with?" Sakura asked, still misunderstanding the conversation. She had gotten over Sasuke ove the past years and has been doing better around him ever since then.

"Me," Sakura was stunned to hear his reply. She didn't know if she was hearing it right.

"Excuse me?" She tried again.

"I want you to be happy with me!" Sasuke looked up and his black orbs bored into Sakura's forest green eyes.

"R-really?" Sakura stuttered, suddenly nervous. She didn't get an answer because Sasuke's soft lips were touching hers. She was surprised at first, but her body caught up with her mind and wrapped her arms

around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart, they were breathless and panting. They smiled at each other. Sakura scooted closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Sakura, please be my girlfriend." Sasuke held on to her.

"I've been waited for you to ask me that." She kissed him and he kissed back. Together, they walked back to Konoha to tell everyone the news.

XoXoXo

Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pls. feel free to review.

Thanx everyone!

Luv ya'll

Saki

p.s. Sorry I had some mistakes. I just edited it. Sorry again.


	2. Ino's jelousy

Okay, here's chapter two of Finally with you. I hope you liked it so far.

We had some problems with chapter one becuz I didnt read over it. Hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XoXoXo

"What!!" Ino's voice echoed around the room. Sasuke and Sakura had just arrived at Tsunade's office to tell everyone the news.

"Oh! Congratulations, Sakura! Sasuke!" Tsunade, as well as everyone else, told the couple. They all went up to them, shook their hands, and hugged them. Well... not all of them. Ino was standing in the corner, sulking.

"I can't believe that Sakura got Sasuke. What does the MY Sasuke see in her? She's not pretty at all. I'm way better than her." Ino proudly gloated to herself. She glanced at the happy couple surrounded by a huge crowd. She saw Shikamaru heading to her.

"Ino! Why are you here in the corner?" Shikamaru sounded indifferent.

"Leave me alone." Ino avereted her eyes to Sasuke again. Shika noticed this.

"You know, you have no choice but to deal with the situation. It will never go away if you just sit here thinking about it." Shika lectured the sad kunoichi. Then, he left.

"Maybe he's right." Ino whispered to herself. She made one last glance to the Uchiha. "Or not."

She made her way to the crowd just in time to hear that there will be a party at the Uchiha Manor. Sakura was moving in with Sasuke! The news made Ino growl in rage.

"I'll make you pay." Ino mentally told Sakura.

At the party

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled over the crowd. Sasuke heard the voice of his new lover and turned towards her.

"Yeah?" He saw her make a gesture to go to her. He made his way through the crowd.

When he finally caught up to her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to an empty room. "Sakura! What are you doing?" The puzzled Uchiha asked.

"Nothing," Sakura started to kiss his soft lips. "Just relax."

"Hn." Sasuke flipped them over so that he would be on top.

"Hey!" Sakura giggled under Sasuke. "That's not fair!"

"I think it is." Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's plump lips. She kissed him back. For a few minutes of making out, Sakura pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura said. "Maybe we should be getting back to the party."

He smiled. "Sure."

They headed outside to see everyone gathered around the T.V.. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled at the chattering crowd. They turned. "What's going on?"

The mass of people made an aisle towards the T.V.. The two walked down the path to see both of them on the screen. It was from moments ago. In the room. Sakura turned tomato red.

"Who made this tape?" Sakura turned to the crowed. They all shrugged their shoulders. Laughter was heard in the distance. Ino came out of the shadows.

"Sakura! Your reaction was priceless!" Ino laughed in front of Sakura's face. The cherry blossom saw Ino holding a video camera.

"Ino!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger. "How could you do this?!"

Ino laughed. "Because you stole Sasuke from me. Believe me, I could've done worse."

Sakura was raging. "That is the saddest excuse I've ever heard!! Why can't you just get over it? You can't get everything you want!!"

"Ha! And that's where your wrong, forehead girl." Ino corrected her. "I ALWAYS get what I want."

Sakura glared at her. "Who do you THINK you are?!"

"_I_ think that _I _am Sasuke's true girlfriend!!" Ino pointed out. "You don't deserve him!"

"Oh and you think _you _do?" Sakura threw back. She was so furious that she didn't that she was taking a kunai out of her purse. Suddenly, her hand stopped. The last thing she saw was that Ino fainted on the spot.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tapped his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, sweetie." Sakura answered back with a too sweet voice. Sasuke looked at Ino's faint body in the distance.

_Oh no!_

Sasuke felt small, soft arms wrap around his neck and pull him towards Sakura's figure. The kiss lasted for about a minute before Sasuke pulled away.

"Hm. I told you I _always _get what I want." Sakura stared into the eyes that obviously looked back in anger. Without thinking, Sasuke slapped her. Everyone gasped. At that instant, Sakura's body went limp.

"Ino!!" Choji stood beside the blond's figure. Ino's body started to twitch and move. She got up, dizzy. Ino looked over at her former best friend and stood up. She walked over to Sakura, who was laying on Sasuke's lap. Ino bent over and touched her forehead. She frowned at herself. Tears started to form in her ocean blue eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sakura." Ino hiccuped. "And I'm sorry to you too, Sasuke."

"Ino?" Sakura whispered. She took her hand. "We're still best friends, right?"

They both smiled at each other.

"Yeah, forehead girl. Best friends forever." Ino helped Sakura up.

"Back atcha, Ino-pig!" The two girls laughed. They hugged.

In the background, everyone applauded and sighed in relief. Especially Sasuke. The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone danced and had a drink or two. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't wait until they get to have the Uchiha Manor for themselves.

XoXoXo

Well that was the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. The third chapter is coming on who knows when.

Review Pls.

Oh and pls. read the upcoming story that my cuz(LoveYou30496...at least I think. That might be her youtube account only. Hehe) and I are writing called Meeting the Uchiha Twins. I promise you, it will be awsome!! If you like vampires, you're really gonna like this story.

Luv Ya'll

Saki


	3. The Sand Siblings

Wow! Once I finished chapter two, I started working on this chapter. Well I was bored so...yaa.

Anyways, this pls. tell me if you like the last chapter and Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto(Although I wish that I owned sasusaku. Hehe).

XoXoXo

"Ugh!" Sasuke woke up in the morning light. "Morning already!!"

"Morning sleepyhead!" Sakura's sweet voice greeted the grumpy Uchiha. She kissed his forehead.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, dumbfounded.

"Who else would it be?" Sakura gave him a worried look. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh! Sorry! Just a little delusional. I'm not a morning person most of the time." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I can see." The cherry blossom chuckled. Sasuke smiled. "So, what do you wanna eat?"

"Don't know." Sasuke got up from the bed and headed towards his girlfriend. "Did you know that you living here makes me feel like I have a new wife."

Sakura blushed. "Really?"

"Yup. Maybe you will soon." Sasuke gave Sakura a peck on her neck.

"Hm. Soon." Sakura repeated. "Now let's get downstairs for breakfast."

They head downstairs, holding hands and staring at each other's eyes.

"Whoa there! Make sure to actually look where your going!" They both heard a female voice near the kitchen. Sakura looked over at the door nearest to the kitchen. The Sand Siblings.

"Temari!!" Sakura rushed over to her best friend from the Sand. They both gave each other a meaningful hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to visit and heard that you guys started dating!!" Temari said. "Why was I the last to know?"

"Well, it was kinda a late notice." Sakura giggled.

"Wow! Not even a hug for me?" Kankuro pretended to be hurt. He looked away.

"Oops. My bad." Sakura headed over to Kankuro and gave him a big hug. "Oh! And Gaara!"

They all looked over to see Gaara and Sasuke giving each other "The Look".

"Sasuke?" They didn't shrug. "Sasuke?"

"Gaara?" Temari tried. "Gaara?"

"Ugh!!" The boys didn't move an inch. Kankuro stiffled a giggle.

"BOYS!!" The girls yelled at them and the glaring boys averted their eyes away from each other.

"When are you guys gonna get along?" Temari questioned the two.

"Temari, don't talk to me like that." Gaara ordered his older sister in his usually eerie voice.

"No Gaara!!" Temari yelled. "I'm the older sister and I can't take it anymore!!"

Gaara's sand enclosed Temari's body.

"I'd stop talking to him like that, Temari." Kankuro warned.

"Yeah. Thanks for the warning Kankuro." Temari said sarcasticly.

"No problem." He said back.

"Oh, just shut up!!" The sand kunoichi demanded. "And Gaara, pu me down!!"

"Stop!!" Sakura tries to stop the scene that was starting.

"Sorry, Sakura! Sasuke!" Temari bowed in apology, finally out of the grasp of Gaara's sand.

"It's ok." The couple said in unision.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Kankuro asked suddenly.

"Kankuro! That's rude!!" Temari started the lecture.

"Oh please Temari, try not to lecture the poor boy and let's go out to eat." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah Temari. Listen to the wise man." Kankuro slapped hands with Sasuke.

"Hn. Fine." Temari said in defeat.

In the streets of Konoha

"Okay guys! Where do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. What about a bar?" Kankuro suggested in a joking tone.

Everyone laughed. Except Gaara.

"Hm. Maybe I'll try to cheer Gaara up." Sakura backed up to walk with the Kazekage.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura greeted in a cheery voice. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Hn," Gaara looked away.

"Come on. What would the famous Kazekage want to eat?" Sakura poked Gaara's shoulder.

The red-head gasped.

Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"You touched me!" Gaara told her, still stunned at her touch.

"So?" She took a chance and grabbed Gaara's hand. She pulled him towards the rest of the crew. Sakura stared at his face and Gaara did the most unexpected thing that anyone could've seen.

He smiled.

Sakura smiled back and took her friend's hand. Sakura pulled him into the restaraunt to eat with his siblings.

"Ah! Sasuke, your lucky to have Sakura!" Kankuro told Sasuke. "She can even make _Gaara_ smile.

"Hn," Sasuke took a glimpse at Sakura.

"When is the wedding?" Temari joked.

Sasuke laughed. "Soon."

After breakfast

"Well, we'll see you soon!!" Sasuke winked at the siblings.

"Yep!! Soon!" The three waved goodbye and headed to Suna.

"What's soon?" Sakura asked the giggling Uchiha.

"Nothin." Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

XoXoXo

Wow!! They finally told each other that they loved each other. I hope that the little GaaSaku scene didn't ruin the whole chapter. I love GaaSaku!! It's my fav. pairing. Hehe. I just couldn't help myself. Hope you still enjoyed it. I think I'll start on a GaaSaku story, too, so watch out for it.

Luv Ya'll

Saki


	4. The surprise

I made the GaaSaku story!! It's called She'll always be mine, so watch out for it.

Anyways, back to SasuSaku! I hope you like it so far. I'm rooting for five chapters, so maybe...

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto(Sittin' here wishin').

XoXoXo

**Warning:** This scene happens like weeks later so make sure you catch up. Hehe. I don't feel like writing 20 something chapters. Sorry I haven't been on fanfiction. My computer has been "acting up". Anyways...Enjoy!!

XoXoXo

"Hey forehead!" Ino appeared behind Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig! What's up?" Sakura continued on the streets. Ino followed alongside.

"I need you to come with me." Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her toward's the park.

"I can walk you know." Sakura placed her arm back at her side. "What would you want to show me this late at night, anyways?"

"You'll see." Ino winked at her best friend.

"Hm." Sakura wondered what that "you'll see" would be.

At the park

"Ino, can I remove this blindfold?" Sakura patted her eyes that were covered by a piece of cloth.

"Not yet!" Ino guided Sakura to the park. "Okay, you can remove the blindfold now."

Sakura removed the blindfold to see...

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone popped out of nowhere. She saw all her friends. Sakura rushed over, still stunned, to the group and hugged each one of them.

"What is this for?" Sakura turned her eyes to the main person who could have done this. Sasuke.

He looked at his girlfriend with much love. He kneeled down in front of her, still his eyes locked with hers. Sakura was so stunned that she was completly oblivious of the crowd that formed around them. They whispered and some giggled, but Sakura was focused on the lips of his soulmate.

"Sakura," Sasuke started. He held up a ring that caught Sakura's eyes. "We've known each other almost all our lives and I was stupid enough to think that you weren't interested in me. I was so caught up in avenging my clan that I forgot about my friends and my village. We've only gone out for about a weeks worth of time, but I can't help but to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't think of anybody who will make you happier than I will. So please, will you marry me?"

"Uh," Sakura stuttered. Chattering started again in the background.

"Please say yes." Many people were saying.

"Sasuke," Sakura stared at the diamond ring that might change her life forever. She smiled with tears dripping from her eyes. "Yes! Of course!!"

Sasuke got up from his knees and kissed his wife-to-be. Once the kiss was broken, Sasuke fit the ring onto Sakura's left ring finger. She was overjoyed to start a family with her Sasuke. People crowded over, and congratulated them. The wedding was in a week and all the girls are going to help Sakuras get through it.

A week later

"Oh my gosh!!" Sakura paced in her wedding dress that Ino picked for her.

"Sakura, it's gonna be okay!!" Hinata and the other girls assured her.

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready!" Sakura mumbled to herself while shaking her head. Ino grabbed her arms to look at her.

"Yes you are ready!" Ino flatened out the wrinkles of her best friends dress. "Now listen to me, you are going out there and walk through that aisle. If you won't, I'm gonna kick your butt. Okay, you have to go in one minute so get ready and relax. You will come out being the wife of the boy you've always dreamed of. K?"

Sakura sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm ready." The girls walked out and took their places at the altar. The famous "Here comes the bride" song played signaling Sakura to start walking down the aisle. Everyone looked at her in awe. When she finally reached the altar, she took Sasuke's hands and held them tight, like she never wanted to let go. They said the two words that will keep them together forever

And then...their lives changed.

XoXoXo

Aha!! I'm done!! One more chapter to go! I hope I make it! Anyways...I hope you enjoyed it.

I wanted to thank my best friend Ariana for actually reading my story and saying that she loved it. I love you Ari!!

Luv Ya,

Saki


	5. In the Future

Okay then. Sorry for the long wait. I was too busy. lol. Anyways here's chapter 5!!Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XoXoXo

5 years later

"Sasuke!!" Sakura called out for her husband, holding two screaming 4-year-olds in each arm.

"Yeah?" Sasuke appeared.

"Could you hold Miyako please?" Sakura nudged the little girl on her left arm. Sasuke happily took his daughter.

"Daddy?" Miyako stared at her father with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Yako-chan?" Sasuke wiped the tears off of her daughter face.

"Saki-chan was stealing mommy away from me!!" Miyako pointed an accusing finger at her twin sister. Saki stopped crying.

"No I wasn't!! You're just a big baby!!" The two yelled at each other, clutching on to their parent's shirts. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They took the twins- who were still busy yelling at each other -and placed them on their high chairs.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

The twins eyes lit up in excitment as they stopped arguing and looked at their mother. "Really mommy? Really?" They said in unision.

"Of course! It's your favorite, isn't it?" Sasuke smiled as her reached for the pancake mix. The two girls nodded their heads in reply.

"Oooo!!" Yako and Saki said in awe as they watched their parents make their pancakes for the millionthed time. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other as they finished. The twins savored the taste of the delicious pancakes that their parents made for them. After they had finished, they hugged their parents and whispered a little "Thank you" in their ear.

"Hm... You're welcome." Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now who wants to go to the park?"

"Yaaay!! Will Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata be there, too?" Saki asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke answered. They changed to their regular everyday clothes and headed towards the park.

At the park

Sakura held Yako and Sasuke held Saki. And the fight began. Again.

"Saki-chan!! I want daddy to hold me!!" Yako wriggled to get loose on Sakura's grip. Saki held on to Sasuke as if it were her job. Sakura set the squirming 4 year old on the ground and sighed.

_Here we go again._

Yako headed over Sasuke and before she was about to climb on...

"Sasuke! Sakura!" A voice was heard. "Over here!"

The couple averted their eyes on Naruto and Hinata sitting on the grass having a little picnic.

"Uncle Naruto!!" Yako called and waved.

"Auntie Hinata!!" Saki started to run over to them. Yako followed, as well as their parents. Yako and Saki settled on the blanket that covered the area of grass that they were sitting on.

"Oooo!! Where's Mai-chan?" The twins looked at their aunt, curiously.

"Oh! She's here somewhere." Hinata looked around the park where a bunch of little children are playing around. "Hmmm... Where did she go?"

"Saki-chan!! Yako-chan!!" They turned around to see a blond haired clear gray eyed girl waving at them. Maiko Uzumaki.

"Mai-chan!!" The twins screamed in unision. They looked at their parents. "Mommy? Daddy? Could we go play with Mai-chan?

"Of course!" Sakura nodded her head. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yaaay!!" Yako and Saki ran over Mai and they hugged. The parents watching at a distance as they played Hide-and-Seek. Of course Mai always won because of her Byakugan, but they were all great sports. They talked with each other and laughed with each other while their parents keep a watchful eye for their safety.

Finally, it was time to go home. The Uchiha family said their goodbyes and headed home, Saki asleep on Sakura's shoulder and Yako on Sasuke's. When they got hom'e, Sasuke and Sakura gently layed their daughters on their bed and kissed them goodnight. Whispering "I love you" in their ear. After that, they headed over to their own bedroom and got ready for sleep. As they drifted to sleep, a little voice was heard in the distance. Or make that two.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?"

They looked over to see Saki and Yako standing at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Could we sleep with you tonight?" Saki asked an the slightest whisper.

"Of course you can." Sasuke said and tapped the space in between him and Sakura. The twins climbed over and snuggled with them. They whispered to each other the last 'goodnight' as they drifted into unconciousness.

_Goodnight_

XoXoXo

Welp... I'm done here, Hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was a little short so I'm wishin its good. Review pls.

Love ya,

Saki


End file.
